minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
North Federation
A Federation of towns in the Sixth Era, primarily based in North America. Its capital is Canker_Sores, a slimefun-oriented state run by MrClean YT. The North Federation was founded as a means of providing greater protection to newer towns from the larger and more powerful conglomerate nations. History These are topics which need more information. Add anything you know about them. -Founded May 27 2019 by funfact -Conflict with NuevaCastilla -Conflict with Grand_Venic_Imperium Involvement in World War 4 The North Federation had been threatened on multiple occasions by Grand Venic Imperium, as well as having received intel from Roma of a plot to destroy the nation. Thus began a plot between Zinguin of Roma and MrClean YT of NF to end the threat. The plan quickly roped more nations into it- first Knossos Republic, then via material support from the Anglo-Saxon Union, until a total force of six nations coalesced to fight GVI. NF mainly produced end-game armor for the war effort, and helped supply the Finnish_Interim_Government with said armor. War was declared at 5pm EST, August 2nd. The official declaration of war can be read here. NF forces comprised the northern front into TIC- which was mistakenly ignored until the Imperial City buildings came into view, relatively close to the home block. Foreign Relations Rules of Engagement The North Federation is largely a neutral power, which seeks to avoid conflict. However, the nation and its subjects shall not shy away from war if there is acute provocation. Acute Provocation Guidelines If one or more of the following criteria are met, it is cause for war: 1.Plotting and/or attempting the destruction of a Federation town or the nation 2. Repeated, intentional, and targeted harassment of one or more Federation citizens 3. Claimblocking one or more Federation towns with failure to remove the contentious claims after the nation is notified and 48 hours have passed 4. Theft without return of valuable and/or coveted materials (i.e. movecrafts, slimefun technologies, other items 5. Terrorization or intimidation through threatening of a North Federation citizen or town, whether by threats of war on individual towns, on the nation as a whole, or in some previously unspecified manner towards individual players within the nation. 6. Demands to relinquish control over or remove land that is remote from the claims of the aggressor, or land that was owned by a Federation town before an aggressing party had claims close to the region. 7. Willful destruction of Federation property 8. Threatening the North Federation on the basis of the movement of players in and out of its nation, whether in reference to specific players or population count as a whole If an acute provocation is believed to have occurred, a meeting of the National Assembly will be called to assess the situation before coming to a conclusion on a course of action. Rules of Warfare Once an acute provocation has occurred, the aggressor nation, town, or player will be subject to a declaration of war, leaving acts against the aggressor to be bound only by the following rules: -No pointless destruction of property. Explosives and incendiary weapons are allowed, but only for tactical and combative use. -After the defeat of an aggressor, no further unprovoked attacking is allowed. -Movecrafts captured in the conflict may have their weapons removed, but may not be stolen or destroyed. -Any demands made of the aggressor after their defeat must be reasonable and possible for the aggressor to meet them. Federation Diplomacy Treaties, trade agreements, negotiations, and pacts at the international level will take place at the Eisorr Towers in Canker Sores. The Foreign Affairs Minister of the Federation is Canker Sores mayor MrClean YT, who is in most cases authorized to handle affairs with all foreign nations and towns. Member Towns Dakota The food provider. Mayor: Funfact Canker_Sores The Capital and Site of National Assembly and meetings with foreign powers. Mayor: MrClean_YT Chicago (6th Era) Metropolitan business center and naval base. Mayor: TheLuapian Alagaesia Mountain fort and business center. Mayor: Vaeza DinLand (former member) Land of raw material collection, land of Din. Mayor: Din099 Cicanda Mountain bunker and slimefun center. Mayor: TheDarknessAwake Nuuk Icy Greenland haven. Mayor: Sharpness_X Toronto (6th Era) Home of the veteran player and accomplished builder OwlCharles. (Mayor) Dinnish_Alaska "Colony of Din." Mayor: OscarPie Mother_Russia Expansive snowy land of the Russian North Fed. Mayor: Samcool2297 Federation Hierarchy Grand Kaiser MrClean YT Leader and highest authority of the North_Federation. Congressional Ministry The Grand Kaiser's advisory board for national planning and decision making. Foreign Affairs Minister MrClean YT Oversees diplomatic relations and communications with other nations. Has the authority to call National Assemblies. Hosts negotiations, trade agreements and treaties. Minister of Economics Vaeza Manages the nation's finances and provides budgetary advice. A necessary minister for trade agreements. Minister of Movecraft TheLuapian Manages the Federal Movecraft Fleet. In charge of Movecraft production. Minister of Slimefun Technologies MrClean_YT Heads the nation's slime fun production and dust production. Minister of Agriculture Funfact Growth and distribution of agricultural resources. Minister of Raw Materials Din099 Supplier of natural resources and leads extraction and production. Minister of Construction OwlCharles Head advisor and consultant of build design for Federation towns. Supplier of construction materials. Minister of Redstone Vaeza Nation expert in the use of Redstone. Minister of Ajudication Sharpness_X Passes judgement on Federation criminals. Minister of the Inventory jballou Federal Fleet (Movecraft Military) (NF is always North Federation) Avian Branch: NFA-MC: Mothership Class -NFA-MC Mother of Invention -NFA-MC Staff of Charon NFA-CC: Carrier Class NFA-DC: Destroyer Class NFA-TC: Tenacity Class -NFA-TC Pelican ''(3) NFA-BC: Bomber Class NFA-FC: Fighter Class -NFA-FC Heaven's Door Seafarer Branch NFS-BC: Behemoth Class NFS-CC: Carrier Class NFS-DC: Destroyer Class NFS-AC: Agility Class NFS-UC: Undersea Class NFS-PC: Precision Class Amphibian Branch NFAC: Amphibian Class -NFAC ''Stardust CrusaderCategory:Sixth Era Nation Category:Nations Category:Sixth Era Category:Disappeared Nations